Interruption
by Zaskina
Summary: She absolutely loved what her girlfriend was doing now. One-shot, femslash. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.


**Bobbi Jo is an amazing person. She beta'd me. Goes under the PenName Whurmy here, in case you didn't already know that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not even my socks anymore. The dust bunnies under my bed stole them.**

**I like reviews like a fat kid likes chocolate cake. I would love if you gave me one or the other. Or both. :)**

* * *

><p>It was always the small touches she loved the most. The way fingertips would brush along her jaw, soft lips would paint a kiss into her hair... those moments would always remain in her memory forever.<p>

Don't get her wrong, she absolutely loved what her girlfriend was doing now.

She couldn't suppress a moan when a pair of hips were pressed, ground, into her own, parting her lips just enough for Alex to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue in to dominate the young singer's mouth. She couldn't deny a shiver that went up her back, spine arching into the roaming fingers' touch underneath her shirt.

Her hands yearned to touch, to feel, the body above her, and she couldn't say no to allowing them access to run up the petite girl's sides, over her shoulders and into her hair, pulling her in closer.

Mitchie's hands were drawn away by the topping girl's own, pinned above her head. A small whimper escaped her throat as Alex pulled back, smirking just ever so slightly. She recognized that look; Alex wanted to domineer over the situation, to be able to steer Mitchie into every cry and moan. Not that the performer minded, she received the benefit of all Alex's actions. She just wanted to touch the girl, wanted to be feel her fingers trace unintelligible designs over silken skin, wanted to reciprocate for the girl atop her, she _wanted_.

"Alex..." she started, only to have her breath come to a sharp gasp as hips were once again rolled into her own. Only one palm was used to keep her wrists down, the other tracing down along the side of her body, feathering from her forearm, to bicep, to skim along the side of her breast, over her ribs, to come to rest on her stomach, skin exposed where her shirt had ridden up previously.

Eyes, dark and half-lidded in lust fluttered as Alex leaned down to whisper in her ear, telling her fantasies; stories of what she could – would – do to the girl currently pinned underneath her. She took pauses to let them sink in as her mouth found enjoyment drifting along Mitchie's neck, licking along her jaw line, sucking at her pulse point, nipping at the hollow of her throat.

More soft gasps and quiet moans of pleasure escaped her with each movement, and part of her reveled in the fact that she was able to elicit the same response out of Alex with an upward thrust of her hips. Alex's lips returned to remap hers, and she fell back into the easy push and pull, the lingering touches that seemed to brand her skin, everything that _was_ Alex.

Until she heard the subdued sound of her bedroom door being pushed open and someone clearing their throat from said doorway.

She turned her head to stare at the source of the noise, effectively breaking herself away from the lips she so loved. To be fair, she had told her mother months ago that she was interested in girls. She did tell her mother that her _girlfriend _was coming over tonight. So there was really no call for the look Connie Torres was giving her daughter right now.

Alex, having either not heard their visitor's noise – or ignoring it, Mitchie wasn't exactly sure – took Mitchie's turned crown as an advantage to nuzzle into the girl's neck.

"Alex, you might –ah- want to –god, stop- look _up_, Alex. Alex, seriously – look up." The words were whispered in Alex's ear through barely open lips, but they still seemed too loud with a third person in the room. She was just glad the response she got was at the same volume.

"What if I don't want to?" Of course, in any other situation, Mitchie would've been all too happy to go along with Alex's wishes and allowed the girl to continue ravishing her. However, with a maternal; figure leaning against the doorway with arms crossed over her chest, now didn't seem like the best time for that.

"Well look up _anyway_," she hissed. Groaningly hesitant, the girl straddling her hips did so, to look into said parental eyes filled with she-didn't-even-want-to-know what.

"Hi there, Mrs. Torres," Alex said calmly, pleasantly even, as if nothing was going on. Mitchie's cheeks flushed further in embarrassment as she tried to free her arms, only to find Alex's hold still firmly keeping her down.

"H-hey mom, something up?"

Her eyes flicked nervously from one girl to the other, until she seemed to recover from walking in on their intimate moment and returned a half-hearted attempt of humor. She tapped the doorframe, saying, "Just felt like you needed a reminder about the new rule."

She turned abruptly and left as quick as she came, both girls staring at the place she'd just occupied, until Alex's cough shattered the settling silence and Mitchie turned back to look up at her girlfriend.

"So… you got a new rule all 'cause of me? Gosh, I feel honored." The sarcasm didn't bite as much as it could have due to the smile gracing Alex's lips.

She felt her pulse quicken; perhaps because of the way Alex said it, perhaps because she knew there was always a risk they could be interrupted when they were at her house. It was all a thrilling game to play; and Alex seemed to know just how hyperaware she was at the moment, deciding then to return to her pouting kiss-swollen lips, just to toy her along further.

When Alex dipped below her collar, it was all she could do to curse whoever invented the first open door policy.


End file.
